HARRY POTTER Y LAS ESTATUAS ARCANAS
by Dulze
Summary: no voy a poner ningún resumen, no sean vagos y lean la historia coño, por cierto si no saben alguna palabra existe algo muy útil llamado diccionario OK?


_**HARRY POTTER Y LAS ESTATUAS ARCANAS**_

_OK, me atrevo con un Crossover de Harry Potter, libro al que le tengo mucho cariño (es el primer libro que me leí en serio, ya que el resto normalmente los dejaba antes de pasar la mitad) y The Legend of Zelda, uno de los pocos videojuegos que no van de matar zombis que me gustan. Será una historia que trascurre tras Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte y tras el Twilight Princess. Por supuesto las parejas son Zelda-Link, Harry-Ginny, Ron-Hermione. _

Capítulo I: Un antiguo suceso y el inicio de la escuela.

Tras vencer a Ganondorf, Link había decidido quedarse en Hyrule y ayudar a reconstruir el castillo. Había pasado tres meses desde la batalla final, en esos tres meses no se había movido de la capital de Hyrule. Algunos de sus amigos de Ordon, así como otros que había conocido en su camino también estaban en la capital ayudando. La verdad es que el país era un lugar pagado de la gente más bondadosa que uno se podía imaginar. La mayoría de las personas que no vivían en La Ciudadela de Hyrule fue acogida en el ala sur del Castillo, la única que sobrevivió al ataque de Ganondorf.

Pero hoy justamente era un día triste, el rey de Hyrule, Frederic Daphness Nohalsen X había muerto. Era un rey querido y durante la "Crisis del Crepúsculo", que era como se había llamado a la invasión que efectuó Zant siguiendo las órdenes de Ganondorf, peleó bravamente con la idea de salvar a su hija, la Princesa Zelda. Pero fue herido, y esa herida nunca curó bien y le llevó a la muerte, dejando a su hija indefensa, le dijo que se rindiera no quería ver a su pueblo manchado de sangre. Esto lo hizo con la idea de que él dejaría libre a su hija y lo mataría, pero desgraciadamente se dio cuenta tarde de que no solo buscaban invadir el mundo de la Luz, sino también el pedazo de Trifuerza que poseía la Princesa, la Sabiduría. Se equivocó, y dejó que aprisionaran a lo que el consideraba el mayor tesoro de Hyrule, su amada hija. Pero su pena dio fin cuando un joven llamado Link la liberó poco antes de la batalla final. Eso había sucedido hace tres meses.

La jovencísima Princesa, lloraba al lado de la pila funeraria del rey. Ella debería cerrarle los ojos y poner en ellos dos rupias, para su último viaje. Vestida de riguroso negro, cubierta enteramente por su vestido de seda negra, que solo dejaba ver parte de su cuello y sus blancas manos, se dispuso a orar por el alma de su padre. Pero no pudo soportar más dolor y se desmayó a causa de la pena y el vacío que sentía. Por surte estaba presente el joven héroe, Link, quien la tomó en sus brazos y la cargó hasta una casa, que un buen vecino de la Ciudadela había dispuesto para su princesa, ya que no querían que se quedara en el castillo mientras este era reconstruido. Una muchacha abrió la puerta de la casa y él se adentró en ella hasta una habitación sencilla pero elegante. Dejó en la cama a la princesa suavemente. Volvió a salir para asistir al funeral. Parecía que había venido todo el reino y no era para menos, era un rey muy querido, tanto como su hija.

Link también sentía un vacío por la muerte del rey, era un gran hombre. Pero también sentía tristeza por la Princesa, ella ahora estaría sola. Él recordó cuando el día antes de la muerte del rey la vio llorar, no supo en ese momento que sintió. Se le encogió el corazón cuando vio caer una lágrima por su mejilla. Sencillamente no podía soportar verla llorar, no soportaba ver llorar a alguien, a menos que el llanto fuera de alegría o producido por la risa. En estos instantes estaba confundido, no sabía qué sentía por la princesa. No sabía si era el cariño que como súbdito le profesaba o era algo más, algo que no conocía.

La Princesa era también muy querida por el pueblo. Era una persona bondadosa, encantadora y cariñosa con los niños. Así como también era una gran gobernante, el rey había dejado el gobierno en manos de su hija, y ella había gobernado con sabiduría. Pero también era querida por su belleza. Su piel era pálida, sus cabellos se asemejaban a fibras de oro, sus ojos eran azul cielo, sus mejillas algo pálidas, sus labios rosados y carnosos no muy voluminosos, su complexión era delegada y aparentemente frágil. Sus orejas decían que pertenecía a la raza hyliana, eran puntiagudas. Tenía aspecto semejante al de las diosas y muchos hombres la deseaban como esposa, pero por su belleza no por su poder. Link muchas veces se había quedado mirando el perfil de la Princesa, admirando sus facciones, como muchos hombres que habían estado en su presencia. Todos decían que no había mujer que igualase su belleza y era cierto.

Otra persona querida en Hyrule era Link, el Héroe de la Luz, como le llamaban. Él era un joven campesino que había luchado a favor de su pueblo llevándolo a la victoria contra Ganondorf. Era bondadoso, alegre, cariñoso, enseñaba a luchar a los niños, trabajado y apuesto. Rubio, de ojos azul profundo, algo bronceado, alto, de complexión musculosa pero sin marcar los músculos. También era hyliano, como la princesa. Muchas mujeres soñaban con ser abrazadas por él, casarse con él o simplemente que se acercara a hablarles, especialmente entre las jóvenes.

El funeral acabó, y Link se acercó a un grupo de personas. Era el grupo de la Resistencia, formado por Rusl, Auru, Shad, Ashei, Telma, Renado y Bo el alcalde del pequeño pueblo del que Link procedía Ordon. También estaban familiares, como Colin el hijo de Rusl, Ilia la hija de Bo y Luda la hija de Renado. También estaban otros amigos como Ralis, el nuevo rey de los Zora. Hablaron de la pérdida del rey, de la tristeza que ahora tendría la princesa. Hasta que Auru mencionó algo nuevo.

-Por cierto, he estado investigando de nuevo el desierto. Pero allí no había nada, y tuve un pequeño accidente con el catalejo, se me cayó. Cuando lo recogí oteé hacia el sur y vi una nube poco común, la observé con mi catalejo. Esa nube es,…-Auru pareció buscar la palabra adecuada pero no la encontró- no estoy muy seguro, pero no creo que sea algo bueno o una simple nube de tormenta. Link ¿me harías el favor de informar a la Princesa sobre esto? ¿Y vosotros, Rusl y Shad vendríais a investigar conmigo esa nube?

-Por supuesto que iré Auru, y creo que desde Ordon podrás investigar bien esa nube, ¿no, Bo?-Rusl contestó, adelantándose a Link.

-Yo estoy con Rusl-contestó Shad, también quitándole la palabra.

-Y yo si acaso os iré a visitar, con Ashei-habló Telma, mientras Ashei asentía.

-Y por supuesto que informaré a la Princesa, pero ¿por qué yo? Auru tú eres su tutor y eres más cercano a ella.-Por fin consiguió hablar.

-Bueno joven Link, simplemente te pido este favor a ti porque se que tarde o temprano la Princesa te nombrará Caballero de Hyrule, y su guardia personal. Te tendrás que acostumbrar a estar cerca de ella. Como el difunto Orson, que era el guardia personal del rey o Vladimir, el de la Princesa, quién también cayó en manos de Zant.- Le explicó Auru.

En ese momento no sabía que decir, puesto que el puesto que se le ofrecía era de gran honor. Pero el problema era el estar cerca de la Princesa, no sabía si todo estaba en orden con respecto a lo que sentía por la Princesa.

Pasó una semana del funeral del Rey y todo estaba dispuesto para la coronación de la nueva reina. Las únicas personas que no estarían presentes en el acto eran Auru, Rusl, Bo y Shad, quienes estaban en Ordon investigando esa oscura nube. Link había sido llamado para hablar con la Princesa antes del acto y esperaba en el salón de la casa a que apareciera. Cuando lo hizo, Link se quedó observándola. Sencillamente era hermosa, pero en su semblante aún se notaba la profunda tristeza causada por la muerte de su padre.

-Joven Link, le he llamado porque quiero que sepa que dentro de una semana será nombrado Caballero de Hyrule y mi guarda personal.-habló con su voz melódica- como te informó Auru en su momento. Pero también te he llamado por otros motivos.- Y se acercó al joven.- El primero es que han tallado una espada nueva para ti, el herrero ha dicho que la ha nombrado Excalibur, su hijo Merlín la ha traído hoy, pero te la entregaré en el momento de tu nombramiento. El segundo motivo es que hoy he sentido algo muy extraño, es como si todo fuera a volver a empezar.

-Alteza, no creo que sea otra vez Ganondorf o Zant-habló Link algo preocupado.

-Pero aún sabiendo eso, no puedo evitar pensar que una nueva crisis se acerca. Estoy preocupada por eso desde el momento que me informaste sobre esa "nube" que estudia Auru. ¿Hay noticias al respecto?

-Según Shad y Auru, eso no es una nube. Creo que mencionaron en su informe que era una acumulación de energía, pero no aclararon si era maligna o benigna.

-Entonces espero que mis suposiciones sean erróneas.

-¿A qué os referís Princesa?

-A que cuando era niña solía leer antiguas legendas e historias de Hyrule. Y he encontrado una acerca de un demonio. Según la legenda el demonio se llamaba Agahim. Decía la legenda que mataba con la mirada, pero que un día se enfrentó al Héroe del Tiempo, a los Sages y a la Princesa del Destino y que por alguna razón desapareció, antes de ser alcanzado por la Espada Maestra. Poco después el Héroe murió, al día siguiente la Princesa del Destino falleció. Los Sages se reunieron y en el momento que Agahim apareció, recitaron un conjuro, apresándolo en una roca verde. Eso es lo que dice la legenda. Y una de las veces en las que Agahim pasaba a hacer ronda o intentar forzarme-esto último le dolió a Link, con el simple hecho de que esa rata inmunda había tocado a la princesa le hervía la sangre- mencionó algo sobre liberar al Señor de las Serpientes, como algunos llaman a Agahim.

-No se preocupe Princesa-se acercó a ella sin pensarlo, se acercó más de lo permitido, solo con estirar mínimamente un brazo podría tocarla-Yo lucharé por vos, os lo juro por las Diosas Sagradas.-sin pensar tomó su mano-no dejaré que Hyrule caiga en la oscuridad.

-Gracias Joven Link-no se percató de que el joven había tomado su mano, ella simplemente observaba los ojos azules del joven que no irradiaban otra cosa más que sinceridad.

-Princesa me han pe…-empezó un niño que había irrumpido en el salón, él sabía que la princesa no lo regañaría, pero se quedó callado cuando vio a la princesa cogida de la mano con el héroe, al que también admiraba.

-Oh-exclamó Zelda, y se ruborizó al sentir la mano del joven con la suya, y Link se dio cuento de lo que había hecho.

-Disculpe Alteza.

-Continúa Joven Rauru.

-Alteza, me han pedido que le diga que ya está todo listo. ¿El héroe estará?-preguntó el chiquillo de unos diez años sin poder aguantarse.

-Si, es más me escoltará hasta la plaza, ¿te gustaría acompañarnos?-Link se quedó sorprendido pero no dijo nada, simplemente agradeció el gesto. El niño gritó de alegría.

En la plaza Mayor todo estaba dispuesto, las trompetas sonaron para dar la bienvenida a la que iba a ser coronada. La Princesa venía escoltada por el Héroe. Muchos murmuraron que debían casarse. Ya en el altar dispuesto para su coronación Zelda se arrodilló frente al Sumo Sacerdote de la Orden del Tiempo. Juró que sería una buena monarca. El Sacerdote colocó sus manos en la cabeza de la joven, para dar su bendición. El sacerdote después dio la orden de que le acercaran el Báculo de la Verdad y el Juicio. Tocó la frente de la joven. Una fuerte luz resplandeció en el lugar donde el báculo hizo contacto. Esa luz se extendió en la cabeza de Zelda, dándose forma. Cuando la luz dejó de brillar se pudo observar la nueva tiara, corona. Era semejante a la anterior, era una corona de hojas de laurel coronada con un zafiro. Era hermosa, como la reina.

Todo el pueblo aplaudió, así como todos gritaron salves a la nueva reina. Pero algo iba mal. Y Link lo vio. Al fondo había un hombre con aspecto de tirano, no tenía pelo, de ojos oscuros, piel pálida, ese hombre parecía murmurar algo, al mismo tiempo una bola negra aparecía en su mano izquierda. Ese hombre solo miraba a la joven reina. En un instante, Link ni pensó. Solo se abalanzó sobre la reina para apartarla del camino de la bola negra, que dio de lleno en el pecho del Sumo Sacerdote petrificándolo. El silencio se hizo, el miedo recorrió a los presentes, y todos huyeron. Link ayudó a Zelda a levantarse, puesto que cuando el joven protegió a la reina ambos cayeron al suelo.

-Una espada necesito una espada- gritó Link a algunos de los que quedaban.

-Aquí tiene Héroe- habló un niño de apenas seis años, que había aparecido con la espada como si supiera que iba a pasar.

-Necio-gritó el hombre oscuro-Piensas derrotarme con solo una espada.-desapareció apareciendo justo al lada de la reina, a quien atrapó y usó como escudo, Link paró en seco- Ya sabes, para matarme, o por lo menos intentarlo deberás acabar con la vida de tu reina-zarandeó a la joven para que se moviera unas pasa más cerca de él- lo que sería una pena, ¿no lo crees?-y tocó parte del cuerpo de la joven, enfureciendo a Link.-Hahahha.

Pero Link fue más listo, saltó a un lado y rodó hasta quedar en una posición en la que podría atacar sin dañar a la reina. Pero el hombre lo sintió y con una onda de energía la mandó al suelo.

-Iluso, piensas que me puedes vencer a mí. Al Señor de las Serpientes. A Agahim el grande. Haha…-Fue interrumpido por una bola de fuego que había nacido en las mano de Zelda y había muerto en su estómago, liberando a la chica y tambaleándose.- Necia niña, te voy a enseñar a no oponerte a mi voluntad-y le lanzó un hechizo que tan pronto como tocó su pecho se extendió por todo el cuerpo de Zelda, haciéndola gritar y retorcerse de dolor, pues era una tortura lo que estaba sintiendo.-y ahora querida-dijo cuando paró- me vas a dar…-Link lo atacó, y corrió hacia donde había caído Zelda, quien ahora estaba muy débil.-Ya me cansé de ti niño insolente- y conjuró la misma bola negra del principio. Link solo había tenido tiempo de levantarse, y lo hizo sin espada. Pero en ese instante se había convertido en una estatua.-hahahahahaha.

-Link…-la joven reina suspiró incrédula, miró la espada que yacía unos pasos más lejos. La tomó pero no supo que hacer con ella, y vio al niño Merlín, él parecía esperar algo-Merlín- lo llamó comprendiendo-creo que esta espada será más útil a otro héroe que vendrá en el futuro, guárdala como quieras, protégela, y cédela a quién tú creas conveniente.

-Así lo haré señora.- y el niño se fue.

-Y ahora querida reina.-le lanzó otra bola negra, petrificándola en el acto, aun tumbada, apoyada en el suelo con una sola mano. Incluso en forma de estatua era bella.

El hombre oscuro se proclamó Rey, la oscuridad se cernió sobre el país. Las estatuas del Héroe y de la Reina fueron ocultadas, lo hizo Merlín quien también escondió la espada Excalibur. Merlín viajó y aprendió magia. Con la magia encerró la espada con un conjuro dejándola clavada en una roca. Con la magia trasladó las dos estatuas hacia un lugar, una cueva en una región montañosa. Allí se quedó observando a la que iba a ser su reina, y a su héroe. En su interior pensó que se amaban, eso lo alegró. Habían pasado treinta años. Salió de la cueva la ocultó y viajó al sur y estuvo allí diez años más. Allí conoció a un viejo que estaba a punto de morir. En una semana que duró el resto de los días del viejo este le confesó algo.

-Sabes, hace mucho tuve un discípulo, pero se corrompió.- habló con voz débil pero firme.-éste aprendió a hablar con las serpientes, y oyó algo.-calló para pensar unos instantes- Una historia sobre un país. Se decía que el soberano del país poseía la clave para acceder a un poder ilimitado.- volvió a callar.- El país en cuestión se llamaba…Hyrule.

-Anciano Gordon, yo vengo de Hyrule, y créame eso es totalmente incierto.

-Lo se Merlín, lo se. Pero eso avivó la codicia de mi discípulo, haciendo que este buscara la ruta para llegar a Hyrule.

-¿Puedo preguntar el nombre de su discípulo?

-Su nombre es Agahim.

-Entonces, ese hombre encontró la ruta hacia Hyrule, y atacó a la joven monarca Zelda, el mismo día de su coronación, así como acabó con la esperanza del pueblo y su héroe.-Merlín dijo esto con suma tristeza, aun tenía en mente el momento en el que petrifico a su reina.- Los petrificó con una bola negra.

-Entonces Merlín no están muertos. Ese es solo un conjuro temporal. Solo que no tiene contrahechizo.

-Entonces he de volver, a un lugar. El lugar donde los escondí.

Merlín dejó al viejo, quien murió a la hora. Apareció en la cueva donde escondía las dos estatuas. Comprendió el porque las escondió. Realizó un complicado conjuro. Una vez hecho estaba satisfecho. Las estatuas no se romperían nunca, salvo cuando sea necesario, cuando el héroe y la princesa sean necesarios, cuando el Coraje y la Sabiduría sean necesitados. Hizo otro conjuro y la cueva se convirtió en una pequeña ermita. Luego viajó al sur, donde conoció a un niño de seis años de nombre Arturo, quien cuando creció venció a Agahim empuñando Excalibur veinte años después de que se encontraran por primera vez.

En la pequeña ermita un joven había parado a descansar. Era un mago de nombre Godric Gryffindor. Se quedó observando las dos estatuas, admitió que la que representaba a una joven era hermosa, así como la modelo. Pero siguió caminando. Al cabo de los años volvió con más gente. Poco después la ermita había sido sustituida por una pequeña abadía. Gryffindor escondió las estatuas en una cámara secreta, algo le dijo que tendría que ser así. Gryffindor empezó a enseñar magia, diez años más tarde se le unieron otros tres magos, los mejores que existían en el mundo conocido. Sus nombres eran Helga Hufflepuff, Rovena Ravenclaw y Salazar Slytherin. Juntos formaron una escuela a la que solo accedían aquellos que poseían talento mágico, Hogwarts.

Los años pasaron. Las décadas pasaron. Los siglos pasaron. La pequeña abadía creció hasta convertirse en un gran castillo. Miles de personas pasaron por sus pasillos, escondites, recovecos. Algunos habían encontrado sus mágicos secretos. Muchos habían pasado delante de una cámara, una cámara especial que solo se abre a lo que uno desea en un momento de necesidad. Uno de los fundadores hizo su propia cámara pero fue encontrada. Lo único que no se había descubierto aún era una pequeña cámara que contenía las estatuas de un apuesto joven y de una hermosa muchacha.

----------------------------------------

Harry Potter, el "niño que sobrevivió" "El Elegido" "El Vencedor", allí estaba esperando a sus amigos, en el pasillo que llevaba al despacho del director, justo al lado de la Sala de los Menesteres. Esperaba que saliera Ron del despacho, y a Ginny y Hermione que habían ido a un baño cercano. Hacía poco menos de tres meses que había vencido a uno de los magos más oscuro de la Historia Lord Voldemort. Estaba en Hogwarts, quería acabar su educación mágica. El año anterior lo había perdido, puesto que había ido a buscar la forma de vencer a Voldemort. Con él se iba a quedar Ron y Hermione, que le habían acompañado y habían perdido también el año. Con su Fama podría saltarse ese año, pero tenía como meta ser auror, por lo que debía sacarse los EXTASIS requeridos, y se los quería sacar bien, es decir estudiando. Para él sería un año de relajación, no tendría que lidiar con profesores poseídos, con ególatras, con gente que quisiera matarlo, ni siquiera con un Ministerio que no le creyera, ni con el Torneo al que se vio obligado a participar en su cuarto año escolar.

-Harry, ya está todo listo. El uno de Septiembre seremos otra vez estudiantes.-le habló un chico pelirrojo, de su edad, mientras se dirigía hacia él.-Por cierto ¿y las chicas? ¿no estaban contigo?

-Las chicas han ido al baño. Sabes, me sorprende que al final hayas decidido seguir mis pasos y los de Hermione. Sinceramente, yo creía que odiabas estudiar Ron.

-Odio estudiar, pero… me parece que tengo las mismas ideas que tú. Ser un auror por la vía legal.

-Chicos, ¿ya habéis acabado?-se les acercó una joven de cabellos castaños acompañada de una pelirroja.

-Si, en fin otra vez aquí. ¿Visitamos a Hagrid?

Y los jóvenes se fueron, charlando animadamente. Hablaban de cómo iba a ser este nuevo año. Caminaron hacia una cabaña que se situaba en los terrenos del castillo, justo a la entrada de un bosque. Allí los recibió un hombre con aspecto gigantesco, era un semigigante. Y hablaron de muchas cosas los cinco reunidos.

En un lugar lejano al castillo, lejano a cualquier núcleo de vida, en medio de un desierto abrasador, un hombre se levantó. Era un hombre oscuro, de piel morena y pelo rojo. A su lado apareció otro hombre con la piel pálida, ojos oscuros, sin pelo. Ambos hombres parecían estar desorientados. Ambos compartían la misma oscuridad en el alma.

En el castillo, en lo más profundo se encontraba una puerta que daba acceso a una cámara pequeña. Esta puerta solo había sido tocada una vez, para ser cerrada. Nadie había penetrado en la sala. En ella se escuchaba el silencio, solo roto por un sonido tenue de latidos de corazón, de dos corazones. Dentro de la sala había dos estatuas.


End file.
